


High Dose, Low Drag

by Monkarama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pharmercy, rocket angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkarama/pseuds/Monkarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bringing Lúcio and Junk Rat back to the base after their scrap of trouble, Mercy decides to tend to Pharah's aching muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Dose, Low Drag

            “It could have been worse Angela, but it wasn’t.” Pharah pulled off her helmet as she followed Mercy down the base’s corridor after leaving Lúcio and Junk Rat by the showers. “Junk Rat is always going to explode things; it seems Lúcio might be his lucky charm for avoiding injury.” She smiled as she looked at Mercy.

            “That may be true, but that doesn’t mean I still can’t voice my concerns. We need all the help we can get these days; last thing we need is self-inflicted casualties.” Mercy sighed and entered the room the two had been staying in. She placed her gun and staff in a weapons rack for safe keeping. “I’m just glad Junk Rat only blew off his already blown off leg.”

            Pharah placed her rocket launcher into storage and then began to remove her Raptora suit. “I must admit; I was kind of impressed by how deep into the rock his peg leg buried into.” She laughed softly as Mercy began to remove her Valkyrie suit.

            “Don’t let him hear that you will only encourage him.” Mercy winked at Pharah as she straightens out the tank top and shorts she wore under her suit. She walked over to Pharah and began to help her remove her armor. It was easier to do with extra hands.

            “Don’t worry, mum is the word.” Pharah nodded as her complex suit began to come apart piece by piece. It was easier to get on than it was to remove.

            “Mum? I didn’t know you had been hanging out with Tracer Fareeha.” Mercy snickered softly as she teased Pharah.

            “Oh if I had been I would be spewing more slang than you could imagine Angela. Just imagine it, me and my mates going down to the pub for a smash up good time. Then one of them, the absolute madman, pips up about having a bit of a kip then a cheeky Omndos.” She snickered, not exactly knowing what all she said per se but her tracer accent was better than the others’.

            “Well then it might just be for the best that you haven’t.” Mercy laughed as she finished taking off the armor, leaving Pharah in the black nano-gel body suit that formed the first layer of her armor. Pharah let out a soft groan before stretching her upper body. “Back feeling sore?”

            “Not just my back, my legs and shoulders as well. I don’t think I have fully recovered from that nasty fall I took before we got to this watch post.” Pharah rolled her shoulders slowly as she listened to her joints pop and crack.

            “Let me tend to it Fareeha.” Mercy smiled as she lightly hugged Pharah from behind. “Slip your suit off and lay down on the bunk there on your stomach. I’ll see if I can’t work the soreness out.” She pulled away from Pharah and went over to where her medical supplies and Valkyrie suit rested.

            “I’m always a fan of your bed side manner doctor.” Pharah hummed softly as she set about removing her suit, peeling it off from her body and leaving it with her gear. She laid down on the bunk and pulled the pillow under her head as she did as she was told. Pharah looked over her shoulder at Mercy, slowly kicking her legs behind her as she waited.

            “Well, as one of my favorite patients I try to make sure your visits are always enjoyable.” Mercy gathered up some various oils and gels she carried to help massage, warm, and cool tired aching muscles. She returned to Pharah’s side. “Where shall I start?” She smiled as she sat down her items before opening the jar’s and bottles.

            Pharah sighed softly as she pondered on just where she’d like for Dr. Ziegler to touch first. She had many possible choices, but she went with the most logical. “How about my shoulders? You can work down from there.” She smiled at Mercy and laid still, watching Mercy beginning to pour oil into her hands.

            “An excellent suggestion.” Mercy pressed her left palm against Pharah’s shoulder as her right hand squirted more oil out from the tube. She then moved her right palm to join her left on the opposite shoulder. She began to work the warming and tingling oil into Pharah’s dark bare skin with firm slow circles. “Let me know if I need to apply more pressure or not.”

            “More would be good for now.” Pharah cooed softly as Mercy’s hands began to work their magic along with the soothing oil. She could feel Marcy working away the knots and soreness with each firm press and caress. She closed her eyes as she focused on feeling Mercy’s hands.

            “How’s this Fareeha dear?” Mercy hummed her words as she leaned lightly into her movements; moving her hands down from her shoulders to work either side of Pharah’s spine.

            “Oh Angie, it is bliss.” Pharah sighed contently as she felt Mercy’s angelic touch working down along her spine. She exhaled softly as she rested against the bunk. She pushed herself against the sheets and the pillow under her as Mercy’s hands moved farther down her back.

            “I’m glad Faree, I really am.” She continued to hum and softly coo as she worked the oil in to Pharah’s skin. She paused only to reapply more oil and inspect the occasional scar and blemish. Mercy let her hands press into the base of Pharah’s spine before moving them to her hips and down the sides of her outer thighs before moving her hands to work each thigh gently one at a time. “Calves too?” She smiled down at Pharah as she preemptively began to inch her way down.

            “Please Angie.” Pharah sighed once more as her fingers gripped the sheet loosely as she gently but her bottom lip. The oil kept warming and tingling her flesh as Mercy continued to massage each muscle with perfect skill and precision. Mercy pressed her thumbs into her calf muscle and messaged firmly before moving to do the same with the other leg. Pharah felt as if she could just melt from the heat of the oils and Mercy’s touch. She felt Mercy’s hands slip from her a few times, but they came back so quickly and with the same pleasing feeling she paid it no mind. “Angie you are too good to me.” Pharah hummed out her words as she floated above the clouds in bliss.

            “Oh my dearest Faree, I am just getting started.” Mercy moved her hands to Pharah’s ass, firmly gripping her rear as she began to massage her cheeks firmly. Pharah felt her face beginning to flush.

            “Oh Angie I…” Pharah paused and blushed as she glanced over her shoulder at Mercy. Mercy had removed her tank top and shorts and had let her hair down. She smirked at Pharah as she continued to massage her rear before gripping her cheeks and pulling them apart firmly.

            “You what, Faree?” Mercy smirked down at Pharah as she slipped a hand between her thighs to press gently against Pharah’s mound, cupping it.

            “I-I enjoy it immensely when you touch me Angie.” Pharah bit her bottom lip as she felt the heat radiating off her face. Mercy grinned at her and began to trace a finger along her slit before slowly plunging the digit inside of her. Pharah moaned out softly and gripped the sheets as she felt Mercy enter her wet folds. She exhaled softly as she felt Mercy pumping into her slowly as she continued to use her free hand to massage her rump.

            “I enjoy it immensely when I touch you Faree.” Mercy pulled her hand from Pharah before moving to help roll Pharah onto her back. Mercy then leaned down and planted her lips against Pharah’s, kissing her deeply as she slowly began to climb over Pharah’s body. Pharah continued to feel her face flush as she leaned up into the kiss, her hands moving to hold Mercy’s hips.

            The duo continued to kiss as they rocked their bodies against each other, their fingers intertwined. Pharah felt herself growing warmer as Mercy moved to kiss and suckle at the nape of her neck. She let out a soft moan as Mercy moaned against her dark skin. Mercy pulled away from Pharah and quickly shifted positions. She turned around and straddled Pharah’s head as she leaned over Pharah’s body, her mouth pressing against Pharah’s mound. Pharah leaned up to plant her lips against Mercy’s petals before gently gliding her tongue across them. Pharah’s hands moved under Mercy’s legs and wrapped around them, reaching back down to pull Mercy’s vulva apart as she lapped between them into her core. Mercy, feeling Pharah’s actions, slipped two fingers inside of her lover while her mouth focused on Pharah’s exposed clit. She pressed her tongue against it them firmly suckled as she continued to pump her fingers in and out. Pharah moaned loudly at her partner’s touch as she delved her tongue in deeper.

            Mercy pulled away from Pharah slowly and moved between her legs. Pharah scooted farther up on the bunk to give Mercy more room as Mercy move one leg under Pharah’s and one leg over. The two pressed their cunts together, grinding and rubbing their wet lips against each other with slowly increasing vigor. Pharah felt her toes curling as her genitals slipped and rubbed against Mercy’s. She locked her eyes with her lover’s, slowly beginning to pant as she felt herself growing closer. Mercy gripped the sheets tightly in her fingers as she bit her lip, keeping her gaze focused on her partner as she felt her orgasm starting to build. They both moaned out together, their names muddled amongst labored breath and pleasured sighs as they came. Pharah fell onto her back, her chest pounding as she tried to catch her breath. Mercy moved up onto Pharah, laying on top of her chest before kissing her gently.

            “Feeling better Fareeha?” Her eyes were half open as she hummed Pharah’s name.

            “Much better Angie.” Pharah smiled up at her and returned the kiss. “Though, you could write me a prescription for this treatment if you wished.” Pharah hummed with a smirk before she nuzzled her cheeks against Mercy’s.

            “It’s a good thing I already filled out the script.” Mercy smiled wide and kissed Pharah deeply once more as the two cuddled each other closely.

           


End file.
